


A Kopek For Your Thought?

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Khi Viktor từ chối tất cả những người phụ nữ đã được giới thiệu cho mình, Yakov cảm thấy vô cùng thất vọng. Ngài có thể hiểu khi Viktor ít tuổi hơn. Anh mới chỉ là một đứa trẻ. Anh cần thêm thời gian để chơi đùa và nuôi dưỡng tài năng của mình. Nhưng giờ Viktor đã trưởng thành và đang ở tuổi hai bảy, thậm chí là đã quá tuổi kết hôn, anh vẫn chưa chọn được một người vợ. Đơn giản là vì, theo như anh nói, anh đã tìm thấy tình yêu của mình.Yakov không hiểu. Vitya mong đợi gì ở mối quan hệ này chứ?( Những gì mà năm người Hoàng tộc của Vương quốc phương Bắc nghĩ về tình nhân của Viktor và những gì Yuuri nghĩ về họ ).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Kopek for Your Thought?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8796982) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Rất xin lỗi vì những thiếu sót trong việc update tuần này, tôi đã loạn hết lên khi sắp xếp lại cả series. Vì ep 10 mà tôi đã định viết một fic đặc biệt cho Yuri và Otabek trong cùng AU, nhưng rồi lại thôi vì dù sao series này cũng xoay quanh Victuuri là chủ yếu.
> 
> Kopek cứ như đồng xu của Nga vậy.
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE bản quyền thuộc về MAPPA Studio.
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Au ship Otario này, fine ghê ta ơi...
> 
> Btw, đừng có mang fic khỏi nhà tui nhé.

**1\. Yakov**

 

  
Sinh ra trong một gia đình hoàng gia, Yakov đã hiểu rất rõ nghĩa vụ của mình từ khi còn là một đứa trẻ. Ngài là người thừa kế, chức phận của Ngài là phải đưa đất nước đạt đến cực thịnh. Để làm điều đó, Ngài đã phải rũ bỏ sự tự do. Và Ngài sẵn sàng làm thế. Ngài chia tay người yêu để kết hôn với con gái của Công tước Baranovskaya. Cho đến tận sau này, Ngài vẫn không hối hận về quyết định của mình. Ngài đã làm tròn bổn phận của một vị vua, và bằng cách nào đó, Ngài và Lilia vẫn chung sống hoà thuận.

 

Khi Viktor từ chối tất cả những người phụ nữ đã được giới thiệu cho mình, Yakov cảm thấy vô cùng thất vọng. Ngài có thể hiểu khi Viktor ít tuổi hơn. Anh mới chỉ là một đứa trẻ. Anh cần thêm thời gian để chơi đùa và nuôi dưỡng tài năng của mình. Nhưng giờ Viktor đã trưởng thành và đang ở tuổi hai bảy, thậm chí là đã quá tuổi kết hôn, anh vẫn chưa chọn được một người vợ. Đơn giản là vì, theo như anh nói, _anh đã tìm thấy tình yêu của mình._

Yakov không hiểu. Vitya mong đợi gì ở mối quan hệ này chứ?

 

Yakov biết rõ Katsuki. Họ đã gặp nhau khi Ngài đến thăm phương Đông. Cậu ta có dòng dõi Hoàng gia, nhưng lại cách danh sách thừa kế xa đến mức không một ai chú ý đến. Cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt về cậu. Nhưng tình cảm của Viktor dành cho Katsuki đã lớn đến mức anh vượt qua giới hạn, xin Ngài và Lilia _ban phước cho cả hai._ Họ đều là nam, vì Chúa! Họ không thể nào kết hôn được!

 

Mặc dù rất khó chịu nhưng Ngài vẫn không tài nào phủ nhận niềm hạnh phúc trỗi dậy khi thấy Vitya và Katsuki bên nhau. Viktor vốn luôn là một đứa trẻ rạng rỡ, nhưng ánh hào quang mà Ngài cảm nhận được ở Viktor khi có Katsuki ở bên lại khác hoàn toàn. Nhờ có Katsuki mà Viktor cười nhiều hơn, trêu đùa nhiều hơn, học hành chăm chỉ hơn, và thật sự nghiêm túc trong công việc. Và việc nghiêm túc gánh vác trọng trách của người đứng đầu đất nước cũng có nghĩa rằng anh sẽ trở thành một vị vua tốt hơn.

 

Có lẽ, Ngài sẽ để Vitya giữ Katsuki ở bên thêm một vài năm.

 

 

***

 

 

**2\. Lilia**

 

  
Lilia Baranovskaya luôn được dạy rằng phải trở thành một người phụ nữ giàu tình yêu thương, dù ở bất kì hoàn cảnh nào. Kể cả khi con trai duy nhất của bà, Viktor, đến chỗ bà và _xin được ban phước để kết hôn với Katsuki_.

 

( Thay vào đó Viktor lại được nghe thuyết giáo suốt một tiếng đồng hồ ).

 

Lilia không quan tâm về việc Viktor chọn lựa đối tượng trên giường thế nào, bất kể giới tính nào đi nữa. Nhưng xin phép để được cưới Katsuki quả là một sự sỉ nhục! Không chỉ vì anh là đàn ông! Viktor chỉ đang cố chạy trốn trách nhiệm mà thôi!

 

Bình tĩnh. Bà phải giữ bình tĩnh. Thân là một quý bà, phải biết duy trì những nét duyên dáng của mình.

 

Vào những lúc thế này, Lilia thường đến phòng tập ballet để tập luyện. Đó là thói quen mà bà vẫn giữ từ thời con gái.

 

Ngoại trừ một việc, Katsuki cũng đang ở phòng tập. Người đã khiến bà _không thể bình tĩnh nổi_ đang ở cùng một nơi với bà.

 

Phải tĩnh tâm Lilia. Mình vẫn là một quý bà dù thế nào đi chăng nữa.

 

“Buổi tối tốt lành, thưa Phu nhân.” Katsuki cúi chào. “Tôi chỉ vừa mới kết thúc. Hãy cho phép tôi thu dọn đồ đạc và tôi sẽ rời đi ngay lập tức.”

 

“Không cần làm vậy đâu.” Lilia khoanh tay. “Cho ta thấy tư thế đầu tiên của cậu đi.”

 

“Thứ lỗi cho tôi?”

 

“Ta biết cậu có tập ballet. Yakov nói với ta rằng Ngài đã gặp Minako Okukawa trong chuyến thăm đến phương Đông. Cô ấy đã huấn luyện cậu, đúng chứ? Cô ấy chính là học sinh của ta.” Lilia nói. “Giờ thì, cho ta thấy đi.”

 

Okukawa đã luôn là một người kỳ quặc, kể cả khi đang trong kỳ tập huấn. Cô về hưu khi đang ở đỉnh cao sự nghiệp, với lí do rằng muốn được tận mắt ngắm nhìn thế giới. Bằng cách nào đó cô đã dừng chân ở phía Đông và thu nhận một chàng trai làm đệ tử?

 

Một người đàn ông tập ballet bị cho là quái dị. Bất bình thường. Yếu đuối. Nhưng Katsuki lại không thể hiện bất cứ sự yếu đuối nào trong từng động tác của cậu. Lilia có thể thấy sự tự tin ở Katsuki khi cậu xoay vòng và bật nhảy, như thể đang hét lên buộc những người dám chế nhạo cậu tốt hơn hết nên cút xuống địa ngục.

 

Katsuki vẫn múa và Lilia vẫn mỉm cười. Đã một thời gian dài bà mới thấy một vũ công tài năng đến vậy. Vitya có thể giữ cậu ta một thời gian, bà nghĩ.

 

  
  
***  
  


 

**3\. Georgi**

 

  
Cuộc sống của Georgi rất tốt. Anh có thể không được thừa kế ngai vàng, nhưng anh vẫn có một cuộc sống tốt đẹp. Nhưng rồi nó nhanh chóng tan vỡ thành từng mảnh khi hôn thê của anh, Anya, đã phủ nhận hoàn toàn đính ước giữa họ.

 

Không cần nói cũng biết, cuộc sống của anh giờ đây như một mớ hỗn độn xoắn xít hết vào nhau. Có lẽ đó là lí do chính mà Viktor biến anh thành cố vấn riêng của mình, để phân tán Georgi khỏi cái đống lộn xộn của anh. Mặc dù ở khía cạnh Viktor mà nói thì đó là một quyết định tồi tệ.

 

Và đúng vậy, Georgi quả thật đã bị phân tán. Trọng trách của một cố vấn cho đức vua khiến anh bận tối mắt tối mũi. Georgi đã bất ngờ tìm được ý nghĩa của cuộc sống lần nữa! Anh thường xuất hiện trong các cuộc họp hoặc ở ngay bên Viktor. Anh bắt đầu yêu công việc và cuộc sống trở lại. Dù sao thì, nói về việc của Viktor…

 

Yuuri Katsuki không xấu như mọi người thường bảo.

 

Tất nhiên, cậu ta và anh họ của anh không... bình thường. Katsuki là một biểu tượng thu nhỏ của sự quyến rũ ( và cậu rất tự hào về điều đó. Nhiều quý ông và quý bà mà anh biết thường bị khủng hoảng tinh thần bởi người này ) và Viktor chiếm hữu cậu ta kinh khủng. Mọi người nhạo báng họ vì điều đó – đặc biệt là Katsuki bởi vì cậu là nam và cậu đã cướp đi Người đàn ông Số Một

( Viktor ) ngay trước mũi cả thế giới. Nhưng nếu bỏ qua mấy cái rù quến đó, Katsuki thật sự là một chàng trai tốt.

 

( Ừ thì, có thể anh hơi thiên vị một chút. Nhưng khi ai nấy đều cười nhạo anh vì đã trượt băng cho Anya trong một cuộc triển lãm công khai, chỉ có Katsuki là gọi anh tới và nói rằng cậu hoàn toàn cảm thông với anh ).

 

Phải. Katsuki là một người tốt.

 

 

***  
  


 

**4\. Mila**

 

  
Mila Babicheva thật ra không hề có dòng dõi hoàng gia. Nhưng dì của cô được gả cho một người nhà Baranovskaya, và Lilia Baranovskaya là hoàng hậu. Cô cũng thường chơi với Yuri khi còn bé, và Viktor đã nói rằng bất cứ ai làm bạn với Yuri đều là một phần của gia đình. Như vậy... cô cũng được tính mà, phải không?

 

Mila rất hay đến thăm cung điện. Đôi khi người ta thắc mắc tại sao cô không sống luôn ở đó. Bố của cô thuộc Hội đồng nên cô dành phần lớn thời gian của mình tại đây. Dù cho đó là chơi đùa cùng Yuri, học với một trong những cố vấn viên, hoặc là tự học. Tự học ở đây nghĩa là cúp tiết của cố vấn viên đấy. Cô làm trò này nhiều rồi.

 

Không phải là cô không thích những bài học. Chúng rất thú vị, nhưng lại có nhiều thứ thú vị hơn nhiều, như cưỡi ngựa chẳng hạn! Nó đem lại một cảm giác đầy hưng phấn và kích thích adrenaline hơn nhiều so với việc phải mài đũng quần trên giảng đường kia.

 

Vui thay, khi cô muốn thoát khỏi những thứ đó, luôn có một người cô có thể trông cậy.

 

“Họ đi rồi chứ?”

 

“Đi rồi.” Katsuki nói. “Cô có thể ra được rồi.”

 

Mila cười lớn khi cô bước ra khỏi tủ đồ của Katsuki. “Cảm ơn Ngài Katsuki! Tôi nợ Ngài cả cuộc sống!”

 

“Cô có thể gọi tôi là Yuuri nếu muốn.” Yuuri mỉm cười. “Cô định đi đâu vậy?”

 

“Đến chuồng ngựa.”

 

“Họ đang tắm cho ngựa mà.”

 

“Không!” Cô đau đớn kêu lên. “Công sức đổ sông đổ biển hết rồi! Giờ tôi phải làm gì đây?”

 

“Ừ thì, tôi đang khá rảnh rỗi. Tôi có thể dành chút thời gian với cô.” Yuuri nhún vai.

 

“Ngài có thể sao?”

 

“Chúng ta có thể bắt đầu bằng việc dạy cho cô cách chuyển động sao cho nữ tính hơn.”

 

“Và dạy tôi làm thế nào để áp dụng mấy động tác quyến rũ mà Ngài hay dùng lên Vitya? Thôi, cảm ơn.”

 

“Hẳn rồi. Tại sao không chứ.” Yuuri cười “Thử nghĩ đi. Cô có thể dụ dỗ họ để được vào chuồng ngựa mà không phải lén lén lút lút chui vào. Mấy gã đàn ông đó yếu lòng chết đi được.”

 

_Quào! Chàng trai này thật thú vị! Bảo sao Vitya say như điếu đổ!_

“Vậy dạy tôi đi!” Mila phấn khích kêu lên. Yuuri chỉ gật đầu và nhanh chóng bắt được niềm hứng khởi của Mila.

 

 

 

***  
  


 

**5\. Yuri**

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky ghét tất tần tật mọi thứ ở Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Bởi vì, _tại sao lại không chứ_? Người đàn ông này thật sự là ác quỷ. Anh ta làm mọi người ở khắp nơi khó chịu và lấy làm vui vì điều đó. Bạn phải xem cái lúc anh ta chế nhạo một quý cô kia. Anh ta cũng không thể rời tay khỏi Viktor, và Viktor cũng thế! Cái cách họ nhìn ngắm và nói chuyện với nhau thật kinh tởm. Mấy thứ vuốt ve với hôn hít đó lúc nào cũng được trơ trẽn phô ra ở nơi công cộng. Yuri tự hỏi thế quái nào hai người đó lại được cho phép để ở bên nhau.

 

Nhưng điều khiến Yuri khó chịu hơn cả là việc Yuuri Katsuki tự tin rằng anh ta là một diễn viên đại tài.

 

Yuri tự hỏi sao mọi người có thể mù quáng đến mức đấy – sao Viktor, người có khả năng nhìn người rất tốt – lại có thể mù quáng đến nhường này. Rõ đến phát đau là tên ngoại quốc kia đang che giấu gì đó. Không có chuyện một người lại không sợ hãi chút nào khi đối mặt với một nơi mà kẻ thù còn nhiều hơn cả đồng minh như vậy. Yuuri hẳn là đang có thứ gì giấu giếm. Yuri không biết đó là gì, nhưng chắc chắn cậu sẽ tìm ra!

 

Giờ thì, cậu cứ để Katsuki làm những gì mình thích vậy. Ít nhất anh ta vẫn giữ cho Viktor an phận thủ thường. Và anh ta làm cơm cốt lết thịt lợn cũng khá ngon.

 

 

 

***  
  
  
  
**\+ 1 Yuuri**

 

 

“Ta luôn lo lắng khi gia đình ta và em ở trong cùng một phòng.”

 

“Sao thế?”

 

“Thì,” Viktor cởi áo của mình và ném nó xuống sàn trước khi lên giường với Yuuri. “Ta không thể ngừng suy nghĩ xem họ nghĩ gì em.”

 

“Chẳng có vấn đề gì với em cả.”

 

“Nhưng có với ta. Ta chỉ muốn họ thấy rằng em tuyệt vời đến nhường nào, tình yêu ạ.”

 

“Em thích gia đình của Ngài.” Yuuri áp sát mình vào người Viktor để có thể chợp mắt trên ngực anh. “Cha mẹ Ngài rất tốt. Em nghĩ lí do mà mẹ Ngài vẫn chưa thuê sát thủ để giết em là vì em tập ballet. Em họ Ngài rất hài hước và có vẻ khá cuồng nhiệt trong tình yêu.”

 

“Không cuồng nhiệt như ta đối với em.” Viktor hôn lên mí mắt Yuuri. Yuuri cười khúc khích.

 

“Ừ thì không, yêu dấu ạ.” Yuuri kêu lên. “Yuri rất dễ thương. Em thích thằng bé.”

 

“Em có hàng tá suy nghĩ về mọi người và thứ duy nhất em nghĩ về Yurio là dễ thương? Thằng bé sẽ không thích đâu.”

 

“Em phải nói gì chứ? Thằng bé chỉ là một chú mèo con hay giận dữ mà thôi. Em thích mèo con. Nói đến Yuri, Mila bạn thằng bé cũng rất đáng yêu. Em thân với cô ấy nhất đấy.” Yuuri thở dài. “Thật lòng thì, từ khi em đến đây, em cứ nghĩ là sẽ có chiến tranh lạnh giữa em và gia đình Ngài cơ. Thật mừng là giờ chỉ có phần còn lại của thế giới là ghét bỏ em.”

 

Viktor siết chặt cậu hơn. “Cảm ơn em.”

 

“Vì điều gì?”

 

“Vì đã dành thời gian để làm bạn với gia đình ta.”

 

“Cũng đỡ đi một mối lo mà.” Yuuri đáp lời.

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Biết sao không? Yura nhà mình thông minh phết.


End file.
